Las pequeñas cosas
by JessMust7
Summary: Son cosas simples. Tal vez sin importancia para la gente común. Pero son los tipos de cosas que permiten que veas la complejidad de tu alrededor. Lo invaluable que es la vida misma. Y en cualquier caso, Castiel no es ningún ser humano común. Mi primer fic. Implica Destiel.


Situado despues del 8x23. Implica Destiel, así que si no te gusta, no leas. :) ¡Cualquier comentario y/o critica es bien recibido!

Gracias por leer. :D

Son cosas simples. Tal vez sin importancia para la gente común. Pero son los tipos de cosas que permiten que veas la complejidad de tu alrededor. Lo invaluable que es la vida misma. Y en cualquier caso, Castiel no es ningún ser humano común.

El ruido de la lluvia al golpetear contra la cálida tierra en un día de verano.

El casi celestial aroma de un café matutino, envolviéndote en un espacio inexistente de tiempo. Solo el café y tú.

La sensación de cosquilleo y ternura que recorre su cuerpo cuando Dean pasa cerca suyo y con cariño desliza sus dedos por los brazos de Castiel. Puede ser breve, pero es una sensación maravillosa.

Las risas de los hermanos Winchester al estar pasando un buen rato en el Bunker, lejos de los terrores y pesadillas del mundo exterior. Un sonido tan extraño por su tan acostumbrada ausencia.

El encontrarse con un párrafo de algún libro que encierra más significado del que aparenta. En estos casos, Castiel lo apunta en su libreta especial, para poder leerlo después a Dean.

El compañerismo cuando discute algún tema ''nerd'' con Sam, como diría Dean. Ambos se sumergen en la plática, disfrutando del entendimiento mutuo.

La inexplicable paz que siente al ver a Dean, acostado a su lado, todas las noches y todas las mañanas. Seguro. Junto a él.

La fascinación por ciertas especies, como los gatos y las abejas, y cualquier cosa relacionado a ellos. Tanto que los chicos están considerando adoptar a una mascota (por mucho que Dean diga que a él no le interesa), ya que Sam también extraña la compañía que le brindaba su perro.

La sensación de libertad al caminar por el Bunker sin calcetas o zapatos.

La facilidad con la que el silencio puede ser roto. Nadie más que Castiel, que disfrutaba mucho de la soledad, puede entenderlo mejor.

La calidez que irradia Dean al contarle sobre algo emocionante que se acuerde, o de alguna buena memoria junto a su padre, Bobby o Sam. Tan solo al dirigirle una sonrisa. La calidez de Dean llena a Castiel de la misma sensación que cuando uno se acobija en una noche de frio.

El ver un amanecer desde la perspectiva de un humano y no un ángel. Es tan diferente cuando ves el sol salir desde un punto tan lejano, en lugar de verlo desde un ángulo como si estuviese enfrente de ti, desde la comodidad de las nubes.

Cuando su inexperiencia y falta de conocimiento sobre la cultura y modismos humanos salen a flote, y ya sea Dean o Sam le expliquen con paciencia, y Castiel siente un alivio al comprenderlo al final. Dicen que el conocimiento es poder.

Un alivio mucho más poderoso, en los primeros meses que Castiel debía quedarse en el Bunker, que se desataba en todo su ser cuando los chicos llegaban de cualquier cacería. Ya que Dean era un paranoico, no dejaba que Castiel saliera del Bunker hasta ser completamente autosuficiente al defenderse. (Los humanos pueden herirse con una facilidad casi ridícula.) Pronto Castiel aprendió todo lo necesario para poder ir con ellos y no quedarse con la angustia al esperarlos por horas.

Cuando fuera que Dean lo besara, o le mostrara cualquier gesto intimo, como acariciar su pelo con ternura y desesperación al besarlo, el deseo que recorría sus venas era dolorosamente placentero. Pero esto no era novedad para él. Dicen y el mismo Castiel lo aprendió, que la felicidad siempre viene acompañada del dolor. Es imposible el estar separadas o no podrían existir la una sin la otra.

El sabor de algún platillo delicioso, explotando en sus papilas gustativas de una forma literalmente pecadora.

El golpeteo del viento en su rostro, cuando viajaba con la ventana del Impala bajada. (Dean sabía que le recordaba, en una pobre imitación, de como sentía el viento en su rostro al volar por los aires.)

El insistir que el tiene la razón sobre algún tema, y la sensación de victoria cuando se demuestra que es cierto. (Dean puede ser tan terco.)

Un infinito número de cosas son las que le recuerdan a Castiel que vive una vida humana. Y aunque le recuerden sobre como todo solía ser cuando él era un ser mucho más poderoso, a la vez le recuerda que con todas las incomodidades, tristezas, penas y sinsabores que trae el paquete de ser humano, prefiere mil veces esta vida.

Ya no se siente más solo.

Ya no se siente parte de todo y nada a la vez.

Ya no siente ningún vacio en su ser cuando se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Los hermanos Winchester llenan el hueco de la soledad con creces.

Son su familia.

Sabe que si en algún momento se dirige en el camino errado, Sam y Dean lo corregirán de inmediato.

En especial Dean.

Tener a Dean compensa que ya no tenga gracia. Que ya no tenga sus alas.

Lo significa todo.

Son las pequeñas cosas de la vida las que hacen que uno se pregunte y se conteste a uno mismo. Y esas mismas son las que te empujan a seguir adelante, porque todo vale la pena al final.


End file.
